The Bill of The Rights
=The Bill of Rights (Amendments 1 - 10)= Preamble to the Bill of Rights *Congress of the United States begun and held at the City of New-York, on Wednesday the fourth of March, one thousand seven hundred and eighty nine.(1789) THE Conventions of a number of the States, having at the time of their adopting the Constitution, expressed a desire, in order to prevent misconstruction or abuse of its powers, that further declaratory and restrictive clauses should be added: And as extending the ground of public confidence in the Government, will best ensure the beneficent ends of its institution. RESOLVED by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America, in Congress assembled, two thirds of both Houses concurring, that the following Articles be proposed to the Legislatures of the several States, as amendments to the Constitution of the United States, all, or any of which Articles, when ratified by three fourths of the said Legislatures, to be valid to all intents and purposes, as part of the said Constitution; viz. ARTICLES in addition to, and Amendment of the Constitution of the United States of America, proposed by Congress, and ratified by the Legislatures of the several States, pursuant to the fifth Article of the original Constitution. Frederick Augustus Muhlenberg Speaker of the House of Representatives John Adams, Vice-President of the United States and President of the Senate. Attest, John Beckley, Clerk of the House of Representatives. Sam. A. Otis Secretary of the Senate. *On September 25, 1789, Congress transmitted to the state legislatures twelve proposed amendments, two of which, having to do with Congressional representation and Congressional pay, were not adopted. The remaining ten amendments became the Bill of Rights. Amendment 1 - Freedom of Religion, Speech, and the Press Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion or prohibiting the free exercise thereof, or abridging the freedom of speech or of the press, or the right of the people peaceably to assemble and to petition the government for a redress of grievances. Amendment 2 - The Right to Bear Arms A well-regulated Militia being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms shall not be infringed. Amendment 3 - The Housing of Soldiers No soldier shall, in time of peace, be quartered in any house without the consent of the owner, nor in time of war but in a manner to be prescribed by law. Amendment 4 - Protection from Unreasonable Searches and Seizures The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects against unreasonable searches and seizures shall not be violated, and no warrants shall issue but upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched and the persons or things to be seized. Amendment 5 - Protection of Rights to Life, Liberty, and Property No person shall be held to answer for a capital or otherwise infamous crime unless on a presentment or indictment of a grand jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the militia, when in actual service in time of war or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use without just compensation. Amendment 6 - Rights of Accused Persons in Criminal Cases In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor; and to have the assistance of counsel for his defense. Amendment 7 - Rights in Civil Cases In suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury shall be otherwise reexamined in any court of the United States than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment 8 - Excessive Bail, Fines, and Punishments Forbidden Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. Amendment 9 - Other Rights Kept by the People The enumeration in the Constitution of certain rights shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Amendment 10 - Undelegated Powers Kept by the States and the People The powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the states, are reserved to the states respectively, or to the people. =Türkçesi= 800.388.4512 service@nccs.net Ulusal Anayasal Çalışmalar Merkezi MAĞAZA KAYNAKLAR SEMİNERLERİ BİZİMLE İLETİŞİME GEÇİN BAĞIŞLAMAK Ev Amerika'nın Kurucu Belgeleri Haklar Bildirgesi (Değişiklikler 1 - 10) Haklar Bildirgesi (Değişiklikler 1 - 10) RSS Haklar Bildirgesi (Değişiklikler 1 - 10) Haklar Listesi'ne Giriş * Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Kongresi 4 Mart Çarşamba günü, bin yedi yüz seksen dokuzu New York şehrinde başladı. Bunların anayasasını kabul zamanında sahip Devletler, bir dizi anlaşmalar, ayrıca ifade eden ve kısıtlayıcı maddeleri eklenmesi gerektiğini, misconstruction veya güçlerin kötüye kullanımını önlemek amacıyla, bir arzu ifade: Ve zemin uzanan şekilde Hükümete olan halkın güveni, kurumunun yarar sağlayan taraflarını en iyi şekilde sağlayacaktır. ÇÖZÜLDÜ Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Senatosu ve Temsilciler Meclisi tarafından Kongre'de, her iki Meclisin üçte ikisinin, aşağıdaki maddelerin, Birleşik Devletler Anayasası'nda yapılan değişiklikler gibi, birkaç Devletin Yasama Meclisine teklif edildiğine karar verdiler. veya söz konusu Yasaların dörtte üçü tarafından onaylandığında, söz konusu Anayasanın bir parçası olarak, tüm amaç ve amaçlar için geçerli olacak maddelerden herhangi biri; yani. MAKALELER ek olarak ve Kongre tarafından teklif edilen Amerika Birleşik Devletleri, Anayasa'nın değişiklik ve orijinal Anayasanın beşinci maddesine istinaden birkaç Devletleri'nin Yasama tarafından onayladı. Frederick Augustus Muhlenberg Temsilciler Meclisi Başkanı John Adams, ABD Başkan Yardımcısı ve Senato Başkanı. Doğrulama, John Beckley, Temsilciler Meclisi Katibi. Sam. A. Otis Senato Sekreteri. * 25 Eylül 1789’da, Kongre’nin devlet yasama organlarına ilettiği, ikisinin Kongre’nin temsili ve Kongre’de ödenmesiyle ilgisi bulunan on iki değişiklik önerisi kabul edilmedi. Kalan on değişiklik Haklar Bildirgesi oldu. Değişiklik 1 - Din Özgürlüğü, Konuşma ve Basın Kongre karar veremez saygı bir dinin kurulması ya yasaklayan serbest egzersiz bunların ya abridging özgürlüğü konuşma ya basın veya insanların hakkını peaceably için bir araya ve dilekçe bir hükümeti tazmin ait şikayetlerin . Değişiklik 2 - Silah Taşıma Hakkı A well-regulated Militia being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms shall not be infringed. Amendment 3 - The Housing of Soldiers No soldier shall, in time of peace, be quartered in any house without the consent of the owner, nor in time of war but in a manner to be prescribed by law. Amendment 4 - Protection from Unreasonable Searches and Seizures The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects against unreasonable searches and seizures shall not be violated, and no warrants shall issue but upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched and the persons or things to be seized. Amendment 5 - Protection of Rights to Life, Liberty, and Property Hiç kimse edilecektir için cevap tutulan bir sermaye veya başka rezil suç sürece üzerinde sunmadan veya iddianamenin a jüri dışında, vakaların ortaya çıkan içinde kara veya deniz kuvvetleri , ya da milis savaş zamanında fiili hizmette veya kamu tehlikesi; hiçbir kimsenin aynı suçtan yaşam veya uzuv tehlikesine iki kez maruz kalmaması ; herhangi bir ceza davasında kendisine karşı tanık olmaya zorlanmayacaktır ;yasaları gereğince yaşam, özgürlük veya mülkün mahrum bırakılması ; ne de özel mülkiyet sadece tazminat ödemeden kamuya açık olarak kullanılamaz . Değişiklik 6 - Ceza Davasında Suçlananların Hakları Toplamda cezai kovuşturmalar , sanık hızlı ve hakkına sahip olacaklardır kamu bir tarafından yargılama tarafsız jüri devlet ve bölge burada edilmiş olacaktır bölge suç işlendiğine eder, daha önce tespit kanunla ve haberdar edilmesi doğası ve nedeni arasında itham ; edilecek karşı karşıya tanıklar ona karşı; lehine tanık bulmak için zorunlu bir sürece sahip olmak ; ve avukat yardımı almak Savunması için. Değişiklik 7 - Medeni Davalarda Haklar Gelen takım elbise de ortak hukuk değeri, tartışmalara eder aşan yirmi dolar, tarafından yargılama hakkı jüri edilecektir korunmuş ve hiçbir gerçeği bir jüri tarafından yargılanır aksi yeniden gözden kurallarına göre daha ABD'nin herhangi bir mahkemede ortak yasa. Değişiklik 8 - Aşırı Kefalet, Para Cezası ve Cezalar Yasak Aşırı kefalet gerekli, ne de aşırı edilmeyecektir ceza dayatılan , ne de kaba ve sıradışı cezalar uyguluyor . Değişiklik 9 - Halkın Elindeki Diğer Haklar Numaralandırma belli hakların Anayasa'da edilmeyecektir tefsir etmek inkar ya kötülemek başkalarını muhafaza insanlar tarafından. Değişiklik 10 - Devletler ve Halk Tarafından Tutulan Temsil Edilmemiş Yetkiler Güçleri değil yetkilendirilen Anayasa tarafından ABD'ye, ne de yasak tarafından kendisine devletlere, olan saklıdır ülkelere sırasıyla veya insanlara. Kategori:Haklar Kategori:Beyannameler Kategori:Bildirgeler Kategori:Beyennameler Kategori:Rights